communpediawikiaorg-20200223-history
Union des forces progressistes (Canada)
The Union des forces progressistes (UFP) was a left- wing political party in Quebec, Canada from 2002-2006. Four parties merged to form the UFP in 2002 out of desire to unite Quebec's political left: * the Rassemblement pour l'alternative progressiste (RAP), * the Parti de la démocratie socialiste (PDS), formerly the New Democratic Party of Quebec * the Parti communiste du Québec (PCQ), and * the Quebec-based membership of the International Socialists. On 4 February 2006, UFP merged with Option citoyenne to form the new political party Québec solidaire. The aim of the UFP was to bring together progressive forces across the broad left wing of the political spectrum, including social democrats, socialists and communists. The UFP also advocated altermondialism, feminism, pacifism and green politics. Its platform did not specifically endorse social democracy, socialism or communism. The Green Party of Quebec pledged to try to avoid running candidates in ridings where there was a UFP candidate, although it reserved the right to run anywhere it wants to (even ridings with a UFP candidate), and did not merge with the UFP. The UFP presented itself as an alternative to the main three parties in Quebec: the centre-left Parti Québécois, the centre-right Quebec Liberal Party, and the conservative Action démocratique du Québec/Equipe Mario Dumont, saying that all three are but different faces of the same right-wing ideology called neoliberalism. The UFP opposed globalization, privatization, and deregulation, and called for increased funding of social services, higher taxes on the rich and business, proportional representation in the National Assembly of Quebec, and an alternative economy based upon co-operatives and nonprofit organizations. The UFP supported Quebec sovereignty. It considered this option not as an end in itself, but rather as a means to achieve the party's social ideal for the people of Quebec. To solve the national question, the UFP suggested the creation of a Constituent Assembly, mandated to draw up and propose to the population, via referendum, a Constitution for a progressive, republican, secular and democratic Québec. The UFP was led by a council instead of a single leader. The UFP promised to be a party of the ballot box and of the streets, meaning that it would work to increase awareness of social problems and for progressive social change even between elections, particularly with regards to the rights of workers and of the unemployed. Considering its modest results in the 2003 elections (1.06% of the votes or 1.50% if the Green Party of Quebec's votes were included), the UFP was a marginal party. On 5 November 2005, delegates of the UFP voted unanimously in favour of a merger with the party of the Option citoyenne movement led by Françoise David. The founding congress of the new party was held on 4 February 2006 and resulted in the formation of a new party, Québec solidaire. UFP position on the national question From the Preamble of the UFP political platform, Building a world that reflects our ideals! http://www.ufp.qc.ca/article1339.html: :UFP members share the view that the answer to the national question, and by extension social emancipation, is sovereignty for the Quebec people. The UFP believes that Quebec should become a country, free from the federalist yoke, and should acquire the essential tools it needs to develop as a nation. UFP Representatives * Pierre Dostie and Molly Alexander (2002–2004) * Amir Khadir and Denise Veilleux (2004–2006) Election results See also * Politics of Quebec * List of Quebec leaders of the Opposition * Political parties in Quebec * SPQ Libre * David Fennario External links * Union de Forces Progressistes Website * English texts of the UFP * National Assembly historical information * La Politique québécoise sur le Web Category:Socialist parties Category:Political parties established in the 2000s